Reborn in Percy Jackson: The Son of Mars
by LunarEclipse1384
Summary: I lost a lot. I lost my family. I lost my world. I lost my life.But I gained something back. A family. A world. Friends. A lover. My name is Dan Smith. Or was, My name is Micheal Chase and I am a son of Mars
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Birthday

**I love the **_Percy_** Jackson series and Rick's other books they are great. Although I am not a fan of his lbgt characters .However they grew on me especially Alex. So I thought of writing a fan fiction about his books. An estimate of how long this fanfiction will be is 150 ****or more chapters. This story will be more realistic than the series. Also I haven't read the fourth book of Hero of Olympus and the third book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians because they never felt relevant so I am gonna re-read the series while writing this.**

_**I do own any of the mentioned anime series and I do not own Rick Riordan books. Don't sue me.**_

_**So here goes.**_

"Mom, do see my Naruto hoodie." shouted Micheal. His red-rimmed blue eyes darted around searching. He scratched his curly black hair in frustration and suddenly stopped scratching when he didn't hear his mother reply, creases appeared on his forehead pulled out his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. His vision became better.

_"That's strange. She usually answers when I call her." Micheal thought to himself.  
_He walked out of his room and looked down the hall and heard humming coming from the direction of the sighed relief. He walked down the hall and saw his Itachi jacket on the floor and picked it off the ground and put it on as he reached the kitchen.

"I could hear him coming. Magnus go under the table and Annabeth hide behind the counter ." I heard my Mom said.

_"Oh, right its my 7th birthday. So its been seven years since I came to this new world. But its the same as my old one." Micheal thought to himself. _ He reached the door and opened it.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted. Annabeth and Magnus jumped from their hiding place. Mom, Auntie Natalie, Uncle Randolph and Uncle Fredrick appeared smiling.

_"I love my __family." _

"Thanks,guys. Aren't we having more guest ?" Micheal asked. A sort of gloom appeared on the adults face but it only appeared for a second.

"Micheal!" . Micheal suddenly turned around and two shadows jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Can't...br..eathe." Micheal barley said through his mouth. The two shadows let him go whom were Magnus and Annabeth.

"Sorry, about that. Its been couple months since we have seen you." Magnus said while a grin grew on his face. Micheal shivered a bit.

_"God. That grin is scary. It just screams mischief ."Micheal thought. _"Its been while. Are we going one more nature trip with your Mom again Mag ?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah,she said that we are going to the mountains. Also she said something about being closer to dad." Magnus replied. As he said that a look of pure joy appeared on his face.  
"Right,I forgot to parents convinced our mom and dads to come." Magnus said with joy."Really, Magnus ?" Annabeth asked. They both turned our heads been first time she spoke since she hugged Micheal.

"Yeah, they came because it was Mike's 't know why they never came to ours ?" Magnus said. Tears started to form in Magnus eyes.

"Magnus, there is no need to cry." Annabeth said but tears were also leaking out of her too.

_'God our parents are assholes'. Micheal sighed at the thought._

"Anna and Mag its fine. We are in this together. Plus we will never abondon each other." Micheal walked up to hug quickly wiped away their tears.

The adults saw this scene and kept silent because it reminded them of their childhood moments. Micheal's mom,Elizabeth, walked over to them. The kids broke apart as they see her approach.

"Its time to eat the cake. So lets g-." Elizabeth was cut of by the sound of the doorbell.

"That must be them." Elizabeth said to herself. "Those fuckers." She pushed up her glasses to that was falling off her face. Her red eyes glowed for a second.

_"Auntie/Mom has no filter." The kids thought to themselves._

"Why don't you guys go get that ?" Elizabeth said. She had a sly smile on your face, she looked like a fox. And she making 'huhuhuhuhu' sounds.

"Alright" they said in unison as they headed towards the the door. They walked through hallway and take the stairs. Magnus slid down on the railings.

"Its probably our parents." Annabeth said out grey eyes became stormy as she thinks.

"Anna, your probably right. Uncle Fredrick's wife is visiting her family so it couldn't be them. So, I guess its our parents." Micheal said.

"And here we are, so guys can stop thinking about not like their ain't special, just people who left us." Magnus said. As he said this, they stopped in front of the door.

They reached for the handle but they couldn't reach it. as they aimlessly jump, it looked so cute from the distance.

"Oh my gods, Natalie come here." Elizabeth said. She was on top of the stairs and looking down on the kids.

"Look, how cute they are. " Elizabeth said when Natalie arrived. They stars in their eyes and pulled out their cameras from out of no where videoing them. Fredrick and Randolph sweat dropped at this.

_"Gods,can't believe that they are our sisters" they thought._

"Alright, Anna let me give you a boost." Micheal said. He put his has together and kneel down and placed it in front of him. Annabeth placed her foot in Micheal's hand and Micheal pushed her up and she turned the knob on the door. The door swung open and there stood three people Two men and one women

_**"DANGER!DANGER!DANGER!**_ _**"**_ this was screaming in Micheal's and Annabeth's head. They quickly walked back and cold sweat was tarting to form on there backs.

"Athena and Mars you forgot to retract your aura." one of the men said. He long blond hair with a lightly shaven beard. He looked at us and smiled.

"Calm down, its fine." he said. His voice slowly began to calm them down and this warm, relaxing feeling was suddenly felt by looked over to Annabeth and her breathing slowly became calm. His blue eyes seemed to glow with warmth. Micheal looked closer at him; he wore a white shirt with blue jacket and blue jeans. He had tanned skin that simmered with warmth.

"Good instinct though. They will make great warriors yet." the woman said. She has long blond hair that seemed to glow. Her grey mystically moved like a storm and showed coldness beyond measure cold and looked like she was reading his very soul. She was hearing black jeans with a black combat boots. She wore white shirt too with a black jacket too. She held a striking resemblance to Annabeth.

_"That's probably her Mom" Micheal thought._ He looked back and forth between them.

_"What happened to Magus ?" Micheal wondered. _Micheal looked around and saw Magnus staring at the blond man.

"Dad?" Magnus asked. He sounded uncertain.

"Hey, son." he replied softly and he smiled .Magnus started to cry, and he ran hugged to his dad.

"I missed you so much dad." Magnus cried into his Dad shirt. Micheal smiled at this. Suddenly A man appeared from behind Athena and walked out. He looked prepared for war with his military shirt,pants and boots. He was was wearing dark sunglasses and he had black hair with slicked back. He was tall and he looked physically fit even buff. He stood firm and his presence made want to bow and be in awe. Micheal suddenly smelt..

"Is that blood ?" Micheal wondered outloud. Everyone except the father and son duo turned there heads to him. The man slightly smiled

" Good name is Mars and I am your father." the man mars said.

"Why aren't you blond ?" Micheal asked with his head cocked.

Thats how met my dad and my first interaction with gods of that world.

_**So, here is the first chapter. The next one will come in a couple days. So my original ship is Micheal and Reyna because she is an interesting character .Please leave and review and please if you have anything to say just please tell me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

So** I am making Athena,** **Mars**** and Frey more human-like,for instance they will show more emotions. Also this chapter maybe a bit more deep**

_**I don't own any if the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians , Kane Chronicles , Hero's of Olympus and Magnus Chase. **_

Chapter 1 - Gifts and Love.

Mars lips slightly twitched at question. He suddenly heard chuckling and saw Athena laughing at Micheal's question. Annabeth was holding her hands and her grip seemed quite made seem like Athena was going to disappear.

"The reason I am not blond like your other relatives because your mother had bit more finer taste." Mars replied. This stopped the chuckling from Athena and Mars could feel two pairs of eyes glaring at him but he ignored it.

"True, I was wondering what's with this family and blonds. Anyhow, why are you here after seven ye-." Michael was cut off when he saw his mother jumped from the top off the stairs and aimed a flying kick at Mars...I mean Dad. Dad just simply glanced up and raised his hand and grabbed her foot and threw her into the wall. He didn't even break a sweat.

"That quick anger is flaw that needs to be fixed. So, how have you been Elizabeth?. " Mars asked. His voice sounded strict as a general yet soft like Mom glared at Mars, surprisingly, blue lightning suddenly flashed in her eyes. Micheal gasped and looked straight into his mother eyes with fear . His mother started to show regret on her face and she slowly got up and headed for Micheal. Micheal took a step back, his face was blank.

"As I said your quick anger is going to be your fatal flaw. You made the boy fear you. I didn't come here to be attacked. So why call me here ? " Mars asked. He took a step forward and put his hand on Micheal shoulder.  
"Be calm. You will understand soon enough." His voice made no asked for no opposition, just absolute somehow calmed Micheal down.

"I know you aren't suppose to be with us for so long. But why leave us, you didn't even stay for his birth.I woke up alone with Micheal in my arms." Elizabeth said tears were starting to leak out of her eyes. Micheal shivered at the sight, his mother always held image of being strong and dependable and love for anything cute but this is first time he had seen her so broken.  
"Do you know how that felt ?" Elizabeth asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I know your were the best relationship I ever had with a mortal. However, father did not approve and banned me from seeing you." Mars said. He turned to me and looked at me.  
"Micheal is anomaly. He has the personality of the Greeks. Lay-back,quirky, disorganized but strong in battle. Born to fight. He shows the discipline of the Romans,their battle instincts, leadership but the Greek blood will interfere with that. He is perfect. The perfect demi-god."

*SLAP*

I slightly shocked expression appeared on Dad's face.  
"Don't you dare talk about him like he is a weapon. He is your son. You shall treat him as such." Elizabeth said.A fierce expression appeared on her face as she spoke.

*Thunder boomed*

"I apologize." Dad replied. "We would discuss which camp he should attend. Now lets get this party started.". With that said he walked away. Elizabeth took a deep breath and came picked Micheal up and headed back to the kitchen.  
'_What was that all about ?. Greeks?Romans?Demigods. Is this a world where myths are actually true ?. Highly doubt that. Time to get seven years of presents. Yayyyy.'_

As Micheal thought about this, sagely smile appeared on his face. And 'huhuhuhuhuhu' sounds started to leaking from his mother looked curiously at him and shooked her head and smiled. They arrived at kitchen and most of the family were seated. Annabeth was clinging to her mother's neck and she had that cute little pout expression on her face.(A/N Do you guys know that anime expression where characters have super cute that expression.). Magnus was seated in his father's lap and his face seemed more vibrant than before.

_'I guess meeting his father will made him happier.'  
_

Auntie Natalie came in with the cake. It was grey and white,with seven candles that had white flames flickering. Auntie Natalie had huge smile on her face.  
_'Heh I was always her favourite.'_

"Happy Happy Birthday to you." Auntie Natalie said. She placed the cake infront of Micheal and he had huge grin on his face.  
"Alright make a candles are kinda special so make the wish count."

_'My wish.'_ Micheal looked up and stared at his family whom eyes are showing love. Dad was slightly smiling and his aura surprising felt Athena was surprising grinning with her eyes that are seemed to glow and move around as if a storm was coming is occasionally glanced up_.'Annabeth makes her happy.'. _She suddenly looked at him and Annabeth noticed this and looked at Micheal. They mouthed something that made me smile. Magnus and Uncle Frey made me feel so safe and free like a beast in the woods.

_'My wish is *** ** ****** ** ** ***** *** ** ***** **** **** *****. That is my wish.' He thought as he blew out the candles._

"Time for the seven years of birthday presents, you owe us." Micheal said. He looked around and the three guest face stiffened a bit but it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
"Well the first two years don't count because its kinda blurry except for Annabeth's. So how about five." Micheal said.  
"Well, I'll go first." Dad brought four objects out of his jacket, one was huge. He gently place it on the table and looked at Micheal you can't see it behind his sunglasses. He unwrapped the first cloth, it was a coin. It was black and they were two symbols on the was coat that was crimson red and flowed like blood. He unwrapped the other two they were interesting per asked Mom to put the two items in my room.

"These two presents will help you in future. Your bit too young to know about that yet." Dad said. He ruffled his hair and became more messy. Magnus and Annabeth got some strange items too.(A/N Will be revealed throughout the people to say that I avoided this.)

"Now this is something special. I asked one of my Uncles' to make may not understand this now but this will make you be by each others side when your in **major** danger." Auntie Athena said. She three set of rings which were on strings strange runes were on the the rings.

_'Is my family in a cult ?' Micheal one gives kids these kinds of presents and give weird vague descriptions about them.  
_

He thought about the presents he has received the rings and the presents the others got and how they gave vague descriptions about each of them. Magnus and Annabeth were too happy about getting presents from their parents to even think about it. Not saying he wasn't happy either but it was strange.

_'Welp not my problem. That rune on the ring looks cool'._ He instantly forgot about the presents and started to have fun. Athena started to teach him about drawing which he had surprising knack for and Athena smiled and started to earnestly teach him. Mars was teaching Magnus and Natalie some battle postures. Frey, Annabeth , and Elizabeth were in deep meditation. Randolph and Fredrick sat down and started to drink their coffee while smiling. This family was there is shall also be war.

**I wanted it to be longer but i wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as here it is hope you like. Please leave review telling about the to get the next update. Love you guys**

**-Lunar Eclipse**


End file.
